Workers in the art of manufacturing and using printed circuit (PC) boards are aware of difficulties associated with inserting and removing packages, e.g., a multi-pin-grid array (PGA) package from a socket thereon. It is, of course, desirable to minimize the number of tools required at the manufacturing or repair) site for this; thus, it would be desirable to, if possible, have a single tool for both insertion and extraction operations. The art presently does not provide such--this is one object of this invention.
A related object is to provide such a tool for more reliably inserting and extracting such packages. A more particular object is to do so using a tool presenting a pair of gripper arms and associated lead (jack-) screw thrusting against these to grip such packages more positively. Another object is to provide such a tool wherein the travel of the package into the socket may be automatically limited to prevent "bottoming" and associated damage to the package.
Thus, it is an object to address at least some of these concerns and teach ways of ameliorating them, to provide at least some of the described features and advantages.